Witchborn:Alpha Mentality
by LLN
Summary: The Alpha Pack is here...Will they claim Stiles for their own? Or will Stiles Wolf step up? Or will Stiles lose himself to the power of the Witchborn?
1. Chapter 1

Alpha Mentality 1

'**You take people; you put them on a journey. You give them peril and you find out who they really are. -Joss Whedon**

Teaser

Alone figure sat stride a motorcycle looking over a cliff at the abandoned Mexican town. Despite what her sources had promised? Her prey wasn't here in this place of monsters and magicks. Legends were said too have been birthed here and gods once called it home. The Mexican town was like many others except for the church that could be seen for miles in all directions. The dark menacing pulse of the place gave it credence that it was built on top of an old Aztec temple.

The woman ran a hand through her dark hair, she sighed as she heard her cell phone ring, and she turned toward her bike and reached into a saddlebag of the motorcycle. Her frown deepened when she saw who it was from, "What do you want?" was what she asked when she answered the call.

"_It's nice to heard your voice, Breaden."_

Breaden snorted in disgust, "You only call when you need something. And don't want it traced back to you."

"_True. Are you still looking for the woman who killed your sister? Or is it the Desert Wolf, you are looking for today?"_

"Whichever I get a led on first is, who I'm going after."

"_How are your funds for that?"_

"Depressingly low. Why?" Breaden asked suspiciously. She had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"_I have a job for you."_

Breaden hated when she was right, "I thought I said I wouldn't do anymore jobs for you. Concerning how the last one turned out!"

"_How was I supposed to know that the kid willingly made a contract with that demon? Or that the __**kid**__ was the more dangerous of the two?"_

"Isn't that one of your jobs? To know that sort of thing?" Breaden wondered aloud.

A sigh come from the phone, "_I'm good at what I do, Breaden but even I make mistakes."_

"Your **mistake** about got me killed!" Breaden snapped, "I never knew thirteen year olds could be so vicious!"

"_The job," _the other reminded her, "_It involves your old pal, Derek Hale."_

"Derek?" Breaden whispered, louder she said, "Last I heard Derek was in New York with his sister, Laura."

"_Laura died last year. Then Derek gained the alpha hood and created a new pack."_ There was another sigh; "_He and his pack have been obsevered by Decualion for quite awhile now. He and his Alphas are in Beacon Hills as we speak. Hale's pack will be in need of protection. We will of course provide it."_

Beacon Hills? That was the last place she wanted to return in like ever, never, ever…ever. That town was cursed, Breaden was sure of it. She had escaped with her life by the skin of her teeth. "I'm not cheap, you know."

"Don't worry, Breaden. I'll meet your price. I'll send you the information I have on the Hale Pack to your E-mail address."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yes, when you get to Beacon Hills. Find the Alpha and the Witchborn."

"Derek—"

"_**No!**__"_ the other said cutting Breadan off, "_Not Hale. McCall, Scott McCall."_

Breaden frowned. Another alpha? One that wasn't in the Hale pack or Decualion's it seemed. "And the Witchborn?" That was something Breaden was sure she would have never asked. She had been told that Witchborn were nothing more than fairytales. Legends werewolves told their pups.

"_Stiles Stilinski. If you find him or Scott the other won't be far behind."_

"How soon do I have to be in Beacon Hills?"

"_Now." _Then Breaden was hung up on. She sighed and was about to put her phone up when she got a notification ping from her bank. A deposit had been made into her account the number of zeroes gave her a pause, eyes widening. What ever Breaden was about to walk into was as important as it was going to be dangerous.

"Derek," Breaden muttered to herself, wondering, "What have you gotten into now?"

888

In Beacon Hills, a man with graying blonde hair, sat back in his chair with a sigh, he glanced at the glass door of his office, the word, **FFIREHS**, could been seen, as he put away his personal cell phone.

John hadn't wanted to make that phone call. Breaden didn't deserve to have her past hurts, (her sister dying in the same house fire that took most of the Hales), thrown at her but he was desperate. He had seen the marks of the Alpha Pack around town. Decualion was no longer the man he once was…Again the Hales and Argents were responsible for…so many disasters. The Alpha Pack being in Beacon Hills was not by chance.

Derek Hale would be judged. John just hoped Derek's pack would not suffer if Derek Hale was found wanting by Decualion. But John didn't hold out hope on that, he sighed and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed a hand over his face, Stiles had come clean about werewolves one night just before Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd had disappeared. Stiles nightmares about being murdered by a handful of his peers were tapering off, as well as the ones about digging out of his own grave. It had taken John sometime to figure out what had happened to Stiles. Between the evidence and Stiles nightmares John had pieced together what happened…and what his son was now.

It had been many years since he had been in the presents of a Witchborn. But it was not something one ever forgot. John knew the time was coming when he would have to tell Stiles about his mother, about why she died. And how sometimes, just sometimes he wanted to blame Talia Hale for Claudia's death. But he knew that wouldn't be fair, destiny had a hand in that long before Claudia and he had met. He was just glad Talia had already been mated to Philip and had no romantic interest in Claudia. John though had never seen a stronger friendship between two women than the one Talia and his Claudia shared.

Though from what little Claudia had told him her relationship with Talia was not the most common one. The relationship between Wolf and Witchborn was usually a romantic one no matter if they were both the same gender. The only time when a Witchborn and Wolf were not mated were when they were married or mated to others and had no wish to leave their spouse. But those times were rare from what John understood. The fact that Claudia was Witchborn had been something no one outside of himself, Talia, and Philip knew. He was sure Peter Hale had known as well considering the advice he use to ask Claudia for It would have been far to dangerous others would have wanted to use Claudia's powers for their own ends. Not even the Hales's Embassary knew about Claudia.

Then came the Hale Fire.

Claudia never forgave herself for not being there. They had gone out of town to visit her parents so Stiles could spend some time with them. Claudia had nightmares the whole time they were away. When they got back and discovered what had happened Claudia was devastated. Shortly after that her health declined. But John knew the truth.

Claudia could not live in a world were Talia Hale did not.

888

" What do we do, Stiles!" Lydia asked panic coloring her voice making it shrill in a way she hated since learning she was a Banshee, she had been practicing not to let that shrill sneak into her voice. She had called Stiles after she had all but stumbled over the body of a teenage boy. He had been dead for a while. Lydia realized that was why she had been drawn to the warehouse district. She had tried fighting the hazy, floating feeling she got when her powers were going to lead her to somewhere…because she never found anyone alive when that happened. It was going to drive her insane! Eichen House was the last place she wanted to end up at.

And things had been so quiet in Beacon Hills.

Erica and Boyd going missing two months ago, was a little worrying to the pack. Because if people disappeared without telling someone it was a _bad thing _especially when that symbol that looked disturbingly like a swastika showed up on the door of the Hale House. Whatever that was about had freaked Derek Hale out enough that he moved out of the house and into a loft apartment that Lydia was sure should have been condemned. It's only saving grace was the beautifully huge picture windows that took up one side of the apartment and the skylight that did the same for a good part of the ceiling.

"Call the police, Lydia." Stiles sighed out, crouching down next to the corpse.

"Really? Do we have too?"

Stiles shot her a look.

"It's just every time I find a body? That cute deputy gives me this disappointed look," Lydia moaned. Deputy Parrish seemed to always be the officer that was sent in response to her calls. At this rate she would never get him to ask her out. "It's just sooner or later the police are going to think I'm the one killing these people, you know since I kept finding the bodies!"

Stiles rolled his eyes at her. Lydia knew he thought she was being overly dramatic, but she watched CIS she knew how cops thought! She watched Stiles lean closer to the body to get a better look at the jagged slash across the boy's throat; it was so deep that a string of flesh only attached the boy's head… And boy she wished that was something she didn't know!

Lydia shivered, she was sure she had seen this boy somewhere before…he looked a lot like the guy Danny was seeing… If this was him, oh, poor Danny was going to be so upset! Lydia frowned; Danny hadn't introduced the boy he was dating to the pack yet. The pack, i.e. Derek, liked to keep a close eye on the human members considering what happened to Stiles? Lydia really couldn't find fault that and with Erica and Boyd missing, Isaac moving in with the McCall's and Stiles…being well… Stiles. It wasn't too surprising that Danny had slipped meeting his new boyfriend past them.

Lydia pulled out her phone and hit speed dial number three…she frowning as she wondered just when she programmed that into her phone. She watched, as Stiles stood moving around the body carefully, the wounds on the guy's shirtless chest and arms were claw marks; he had not gone down with out a fight, Lydia thought. Stiles stepped over a puddle of blood and Lydia remembered a time when Stiles would have made comments about how bad he was around blood or dead bodies. Now she knew he only thought of them in terms of how long the blood had been there or what/who could have done this…. An officer picked up on the phone line, and Lydia told them about the body and how long she had been there and if anyone else was with her.

As the clouds parted overhead, bright moonlight shone down. Stiles gasped, making Lydia turn to see what he was looking at she followed his gaze to the wall across from them. In still dripping dark red blood, was a symbol harsh in sharp menacing edges that had none of the beauty, like the lovely curves of the triskele that adorned their Alpha's back. At least that was what Lydia had heard Stiles mutter more than once when that symbol started showing up all over town. Spurring Stiles into a research frenzy and her having to listen to his rants about Nazis corrupting what was once a powerful symbol for peace, love, and health.

Lydia could hear the police cars in the distance; it was a side affect of her Banshee powers that her hearing was close to that of the wolves in the pack. It was the look on Stiles face she didn't like, not one bit. It meant that he was going to talk to Peter. She knew while that man had disappeared, Stiles could contact him. She just hadn't thought he would. She might consider the man to be the devil in a vee-neck but she knew the werewolf knew things. But it caused a sinking feeling in her stomach to think about the wolf and Stiles considering where she had found said wolf's hands the last time she found them together. Isaac had told her about a Red's, a Witchborn's need of a wolf. She wasn't too sure how a psychopath was suppose to keep Stiles sane? No, she much preferred Sourwolf, to steal a term form Stiles. Derek Hale while not perfect was a better wolf for Stiles. Lydia already knew how attracted to Derek, Stiles was, what she didn't understand was why Stiles hadn't made a move on the Alpha.

When the police car pulled up and Parrish got out, Lydia looked around for Stiles…but he was gone. Parrish walked up to her and began to gently ask her questions.

888

Stiles stood next to his jeep about a half a block from were the warehouse was, he watched as Parrish guided Lydia to a squad car. He frowned then got out his phone and made a call.

"_It's a symbol for the Alpha Pack." _

Was the answer Stiles got instead of a greeting?

"An Alpha Pack? No way is that a thing."

"It's a thing."

"They're already here aren't they?"

"_They've been here for quite sometime. Now they are ready to make their move."_

Stiles growled to himself and hung up on Peter. He knew that man knew more. But Stiles wasn't sure Peter would tell or tell the truth when he did. No matter how many kisses they shared. Stiles knew his slight manipulation of Peter had backfired, the man was suppose to remember what the little voice in his head that told you right from wrong was for…if had worked somewhat. Peter would not go past kissing and groping, all the while using Derek as an excuse to why he wouldn't go farther with Stiles.

It was amusing that the werewolf thought Stiles couldn't see through him

Stiles knew Peter didn't do anything that didn't benefit Peter in some way. Someone who killed a member of their own family for power was not someone to be trusted.

Stiles though, did think the needs justified the means…within reason of course. Killing family or friends was not one of them.

Stiles pocketed his phone and got into his jeep, he needed to get home. He had school in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha 2

"_You have questions, Legacy?"_

_Stiles looked at the pretty Japanese woman who spoke from her spot on his bed. Her bright red silk kimono shimmering like a red sea, the gold and silver wolves decorating it looked as if the were fighting each other in a savage battle of teeth and claw. Stiles was sitting at his desk staring at the blank black screen of his computer, knowing it would tell him nothing about the whereabouts of the missing Betas. "A few Raven…"_

_The woman raised an eyebrow elegantly at the name, her jet dark hair was long and loose about her shoulders flowing down her back, she twirling a silver hair stick between her fingers, the bright morning light reflecting off the razor sharp end of the hair decoration making it look deadly to Stiles eyes. _

"_So, many questions," Stiles admitted, "But mostly…Rotkappchen. Her story didn't end well, did it?"_

_Raven smiled something close to amusement in her expression," Why do you say that?" The silk of her kimono rustling as she swept up her hair, twisting it around the sliver hair adornment fixing her hair into a simple yet beautiful hairstyle._

"_She was killed by Lucy Argent."_

_Raven nodded._

"_It's not fair! It's not fair that she died. Leaving Hale alone!" Stiles cried mournfully, wondering why he felt so much for two people who had been dead long before he was born._

"_Life is seldomly fair to those who deserve it to be. What do you learn from Rotkappchen's story?"_

"_Argents always win?" Stiles muttered sarcastically. _

"_That is one perspective. Another is that death is not always the answer in vengeance"_

_Stiles snorted, "So, no other Witchborn ever walked Rotkappchen's path?"_

"_No, it is the path many of us took. Only the circumstances were different with each of us. Yet all of our stories have similar elements. The strongest of us though were able to walk a different path. A more enlighten path, if you will._

_**Seshat **__and __**Sigyn**__ name two; __**Emrys **__is another, though there were more. The golden age of Albion will be talked about for centuries to come still." Raven smirked at him, "You have taken a path more similar to them than Rotkappchen."_

"_Death is fleeting," Stiles muttered, "Pain? Pain is a suffering that can last forever if done right."_

_Raven nodded, "That is a lesson not many of us realize until it's too late." She sighed," Your path will not be an easy one, young legacy. Will you allow an old woman to give you a piece of advice?"_

_Stiles could only nod. Wondering who could ever think this beautiful woman old?_

"_Remember the __**wolf**__ is a Witchborn's sanity but the pack? The pack is our __**stability. Remember Stiles…"**_

_Stiles…_

"STILES! Stiles!"

Stiles blinked at his rumpled bed from a sleepless night, no Raven sitting on it. He looked toward the voice that called his name. His father was leaning against the doorway, looking at him in concern.

"Uh?"

"Stiles? Who were you talking too?"

While Stiles may have told his father about werewolves and the weird things in town he had not yet told him about being a Witchborn…or the powers he had. He wasn't sure his father's health could take that knowledge. Stiles looked around his room then back to his computer, which was showing information on teenage runaways, "No one," he began to type on the keyboard.

His father sighed, coming into the room and stopping to read over Stiles shoulder, frowning, "I'm glad you are feeling more like yourself," Stiles knew he was being slightly obsessive in his research but…

"…School or you are going to be late!"

"No! It can wait. I have to find Erica and Boyd, Dad! They're my pac—er…friends." 

Stiles watched his father shake his head, "No, it's my job to do that." His dad grabbed the back of his desk chair and started to pull him away from the computer, "It's yours to go to school."

"Dad!" Stiles said startled trying to keep typing, "No…"

888

Stiles stared borely out the window of his English class. School had been so boring. His dad just didn't understand how important…. suddenly his phone began to buzz in the way indicating he had a text…as did every other students phone in the room

The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and tranquil waterway leading to the utter most ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of darkness.

"And that will be the last time you will have your phones out in my class."

Stiles looked up at the voice to see a beautiful woman with pale skin and dark brown hair and eyes. She smiled at the class and told them her name was Jennifer Blake and she was the new English teacher.

Stiles sighed and tossed his phone on his desk. As Ms. Blake told them that Mr. Reid was now teaching at the local collage.

"…Hope this class will be enjoyable…"

Stiles heard her say, but really school was the last thing on his mind. As she began to pass out books and a worksheet, the book when he got it was '**the heart of darkness' **by Joseph Conrad.

Stiles shifted in his seat when he saw the look the teacher was giving him. It was kind of creepy but…not as creepy as the one Isaac had on his face as he looked at Allison and Scott, who were steadily ignoring each other as they had been for a while now. Stiles sighed, pushing up the sleeves of his soft red hoodie, and leaning over and poked Isaac in the side causing him to turn and glare at Stiles, the shorter haircut Isaac had really didn't suit him. He looked better with the curls falling in his face, Stiles thought with a smirk.

The boy's ash blonde hair slowly began to grow…

"Dude!"

"What? You were staring! It was creepy!" Stiles said then turned to poke Scott who was sitting in front of him, "Tell him he's being creepy!" Scott shrugged, playing with his phone. Stiles frowned, his eyes back on the teacher, "There's something…"

But was cut off when Scott turned saying, "I need to talk to you about something. Can I come over after school?"

Stiles nodded vaguely at Scott, as he looked back at Ms. Blake.

888

Stiles was at his locker when he heard someone calling his name. Turning he saw Ms. Blake coming up to him.

"Oh, I'm so glad I taught you." She said with a sweet smile. She was really pretty when she smiled like that, Stiles thought.

"Hmmm, whatever it was? Isaac lied." Stiles said and he pulled out the schoolbooks he had homework in.

"What?" The teacher asked confused.

"What did you need, Ms. Blake?"

"Oh," she said brightly, pulling out a cell phone of her jacket pocket, "You left his on your desk."

Stiles frowned, "No, that's not…" he checked his own red hoodie jacket pockets and his jean pocket. His phone wasn't there. Looking back at the teacher he realized it was indeed his phone she held.

"Oh, thanks." Stiles said, "My dad would kill me if I had to get another one."

Ms. Blake laughed, "I know how attached you kids are to your phones. I would be lost without mine." She said giving it to him, he almost drop it when he received a small shock from the phone, Ms. Blake's eyes widened as she felt it to and asked, "Static shock?"

Stiles shook his head, "Yeah…"

"STILES!"

Came the scream from down the hall, the crowds had parted to reveal Isaac, hands clenched in his long curly, cotton candy colored hair," I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Stiles quickly slammed his locker closed, shoving his books into his backpack, "Thanks, Ms. Blake,' he said shaking his phone at her as he raced down the hall, laughing as Isaac chased him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha 3

"So…you'll go with me, right?" Scott asked unsurely. Ever since he had woke from the dream that Stiles gave him of a life were he wasn't a werewolf, he always sounded unsure around his best friend. He hated that, he hated that he let a dream rattle him so badly. True had been every thing he had ever wanted but he was aware that Stiles had given it to him to teach him a lesson much like Allison's visions had done for her.

In the dream he had been _human_. He had a girlfriend, who wasn't Allison but was nice, yet people around him died and he hadn't understood why, in the dream. Stiles was no longer his friend, and he was always around Derek Hale and the Pack but Scott didn't know why….not until the end of the dream, where he had seen Stiles holding Derek in his arms as the dark wolf lay dying. The one main thing Scott did come away with was that he had to repair his friendship with Stiles. But he knew the other boy would not make that easy.

No one could hold a grudge like Stiles, especially not if Stiles thought he was right.

Stiles _was_ speaking to him, now. So that was something, Scott thought. He heard his friend sigh from his seat in front of his computer. Scott was sitting on the bed looking at his phone. _Oh, Allison texted, about the idea he had about Isaac._

"Scott, I think finding Erica and Boyd is more of a pressing matter then if you should get a tattoo in order to impress Allison."

Scott frowned at the irritation in Stiles voice. He was sure Stiles wasn't mad at Allison anymore.

"They've been missing for almost two months now!"

The two Betas as Scott understood it had disappeared one night going on a pizza run for the pack's movie night. Something Scott hadn't gone too in a while.

"I've been helping Derek, Isaac, and Peter look for them. As well as research that symbol that's been showing up all over town." Stiles looked toward his window, muttering, "And I'm sure Peter knows more that he—"

"The one that appeared on the door of the Hale House?" Scott asked with a frown. Stiles nodded. "And Derek thinks their disappearance is connected to it?"

Stiles shrugged, "You would know more about this if you had spent more time helping me and Derek rather than facebook stalk Allison. How did she like France?"

Scott stood up abruptly, "She broke up with me, Stiles!" he whined, knowing he was pushing the limits of Stiles patients. Scott had a time limit of five minutes that he was allowed to talk about Allison then he had to change the subject or go home. "She said our relationship was too obsessive!"

"I wonder why?" Stiles muttered turning to face Scott.

And that? That just wasn't fair. Not with the way Stiles use to go on and on about Lydia and then with what he did to…"Oh! Like you can talk! Just look at what you did—"

"Don't go there, Scott!" Stiles growled, "They deserved what they got! Once he woke from the coma David Tanner just had a sore throat and some memory lost. Adam Wright transferred to a school with a zero bullying policy in Ohio and is singing in their glee club. _Carlos Jensen_, " Stiles hissed the name, "is quite popular among his cellmates. At least if the post cards they send me," Stiles frowned, " is anything to go by."

"And Clarissa Harker?" Scott asked.

Stiles glared at Scott, "I don't know where _she_ is. No one knows where she is."

"She disappeared before Erica and Boyd, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you think whoever took her, took them too?"

Stiles only shrugged.

There was a long moment of silence then, "So you are coming with me, right/"

"Really? Scott!" Stiles complained, "Oh, god no! Please stop looking like that. Not the puppy eyes…Come on…I, " Stiles sighed, "Fine." Scott grinned, "But only to make sure you go to a good place. The last thing we need is a one armed werewolf running around cause you chewed it off from gangrene."

Scott smirked, " What makes you think I'm getting on one on my arm."

"Well," Stiles drawled turning back to his computer, "if you get one on your dick? That _can_ fall off," Stiles paused considering, "It might be best in the long run if it did."

Scott glared at the back of Stiles head, then pick up the pillow on the bed and threw it at him. It bounced off the back of Stiles head with enough force to cause Stiles to flail in his chair before turning to pout at Scott.

888

Isaac leaned against a tree panting; he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck flinch in pain at the wounds he found there.

"Come on wolf-boy! Shake your tail!" The pretty tough black girl told him as she grabbed his arm. She had saved him from the Alphas when he…when he what? The last thing he remembered was going out to look for Erica and Boyd. It was the same thing he had done for the past two months. Breaden…Breaden, that was her name. Had actually shot one of the Alpha werewolves. Isaac could still hear the wolf howling in pain.

Isaac could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Turn that off!" Breaden hissed at him, "They'll hear it."

Isaac frowned, "Do you think they are that close?"

"I think we need to—" Breaden was cut off as a clawed hand ripped across her throat, spattering Breaden's blood on Isaac's face. It was the expression on her face that frighten Isaac, she knew she was going to die, "**Run**," she gurgled out before her eyes fluttered shut as she fell to the ground.

Isaac ran.

888

Breaden was surprised when she could hear the voices…that mean she was somehow still alive.

"_I am not leaving her here!"_

"_Duecalion…"_

"_I will deal with Duecalion, Kali! Now go you have a wolf to hunt."_

Breaden could head some movement, then she felt soft touches on her neck, and she opened her eyes to see…

"Aunt Marion?" she whispered in a horse gurgle, confused.

"Be quiet. I'm going to get you to the hospital," her Aunt said, "You'll be fine. But child, you should not have come back to Beacon Hills."

Breaden coughed, gagging and before she passed back out heard, Marion Morell mutter,

"I don't know, what Stilinski was thinking calling you here."

888

"Isaac's not answering his phone." Scott said concerned as he and Stiles stood outside of a tattoo parlor that was a town away from Beacon Hills.

Stiles thought it was weird that Isaac was living with the McCalls, now. Mostly because Melissa had freaked out when she found out Isaac was living with Derek at the loft. It had been okay when they were living at the Hale House. Stiles thought it had to do with the fact Derek was barely twenty-two and was having a hard time taking care of himself let alone anyone else…or it could be Melissa found out that Derek was a pole dancer at the Lucky Dog?

"Isaac is a werewolf, Scott." Stiles said patting Scott on the shoulder, "He can take care of himself."

Scott frowned, "Yeah, okay."

888

Isaac could hear the howls of the Alphas closing in on him. He stumble, holding his bleeding side, he hit the ground feeling a pop, and sharp, fast…_pain_ to his knee. He got up and staggered of some brush until his feet hit concrete. He heard the squeal of tires and bright lights blinded him as he threw up his hands trying to block it. Isaac tense waiting for the car to…_gently bump him?_ But in his weakened state it was enough to knock him off his feet. Dazed, he watched a woman of Japanese descent got out of the car.

"Are you alright?" She asked hurrying over to him.

Isaac shook his head, confused as the woman helped him up. "The girl…Breaden…the girl…"

The woman frowned at him, "Let's get you to the hospital."

Isaac wanted to tell her that he didn't need one but he spotting glowing red eyes watching them from the woods. So he let her help him into her car. She walked back to the driver's side pausing to look out into the woods, Isaac never saw the orange-tinted glow they took on for a moment before she got into the car.

"So, what is your name," the woman asked as she started the car, and they headed down the road looking into the rearview mirror.

Isaac told her his name unthinkingly; the pain was finally getting to him, "What's yours?" he asked in return.

"Noshiko Yukimura."

888

"It's gone!" Scott wailed, touching the place where the tattoo had been,

"Why are you so surprised? You can heal from knife wounds and gunshots." Stiles said sitting next to him in Melissa McCall's car that Scott had used to drive them to the tattoo parlor. "You are a werewolf. You heal at a supernatural speed. Why didn't you think you wouldn't heal from this as well?"

"Because I wanted it to stay! Besides Derek has a tattoo."

Stiles sat back with a sigh, "Start the car."

"What? Why?"

"Cause there is someone we need to see."

"Who?"

"Derek." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"Why?"

"Start the car, Scott."

"But…"

"Now!" Stiles growled his eyes turning inky black.

"Okay, okay!" Scott said holding up his hands, "You are so growly lately. I'm starting to think you need a girl or boyfriend."

"Scott," A blank look had settled over Stiles face, "If you don't start the car I'm going to rip your throat out….with my teeth."

Scott shivered at the dark tone of his friend's voice. Perhaps it would be best to start the car and head back to Beacon Hills.

888

Noshiko nursed a cup o bad coffee. The Head Nurse, Melissa McCall, told her that the Sheriff wanted to speak with her about how she had found the boy, Isaac. Melissa also told her that the boy was living with her and her son and thanked her for bring Isaac to the hospital so quickly.

"Noshiko?" A confuse voice said. She closed her eyes at the sound of it. It couldn't be _him?_ Could it? She turned to see a man with graying blonde hair and kind, bright blue eyes, he was wearing a tan uniform, and looking at her as if she was the most amazing sight he had ever seen. It had been a long time since anyone looked at her that way.

"Hello, my dragon."


	4. Chapter 4

Alphas 4

Derek smirked at Scott's expression when he had held up the blowtorch. It had taken Scott fifteen minutes to mumble out the reason he and Stiles were here in the first place.

"Are you serious?" Scott shrieked.

Derek nodded, keeping his expression bland. His father had once told him that hiding behind a bland expression kept people from overestimating what you can do or how evil you can be.

"There has to be another way!" Scott said slowly backing away.

Derek shook his head, "Not if you want it to stay. We heal from everything too fast but fire." He had told them this already, when mixed with the right herbs it would make the tattoo mark permanent.

"Fine, "Scott muttered then looked at Stiles making a pained sound. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him when Scott asked, "Stiles, can't you," Scott wiggled his fingers at Stiles; in a way Derek thought meant Stiles powers? Magic? Whatever it was that the boy could do now that he was Witchborn. Derek had heard stories from the betas and Lydia about what Stiles had done to them. Derek had thought Isaac had looked best with the cotton candy pink hair, personally.

"…And keep it from hurting?"

Stiles glared at Scott shoving the boy in front of the older wolf and into the seat across from Derek as Stiles said, "No, Scott I can't," Stiles wiggled his fingers in Scott's face, frowning, "Well _I can_ but I'm not going too."

"Why not?"

Derek grimaced at the whine in Scott's voice, it hurt his ears, and he once again wondered why he ever wanted this kid in his pack. After Stiles did whatever it was he done to Scott. McCall had broke ties with Derek as his Alpha. Not that the ties were very strong in the first place. Scott never really wanted to be in Derek's pack. Derek thought Scott had only been in the pack because Stiles had convinced Scott it was better to be pack than to be an Omega. It was saver to be in a pack, yes, be it was Scott's right. Up until Erica and Boyd disappeared it really just meant Scott wasn't invited to pack meetings but still showed up for movie nights.

Scott, Derek realized was very immature, so selfish…he was such a…a…teenager. Derek knew he had been blinded by Scott's ideas about bravery; loyalty…that he hadn't seen Scott didn't practice those things himself. Scott, Derek had come to realize was a big believer of ' do as I say not as I do'. Because if Scott believe the things he spoke about? He never would have used Derek as a weapon against Gerard, at least not without telling Derek his plan.

Not that Derek was still bitter about that. Scott could grow into a great werewolf in spite of everything if given the time too. That was if Stiles didn't kill the boy first and judging by Stiles expression? It wasn't looking good for Scott.

"Weren't you the one telling me that a tattoo should mean something?" Stiles asked slightly disdainful.

Derek would never admit it but Stiles attitude toward Scott was a sight to behold and he enjoyed it more than he reasonably should. So long as the boy didn't turn that same attitude on Derek, that was never fun.

"If I took the pain way the whole point would be meaningless. I still don't think you are getting it for the right reason as it is!"

"It's not about Allison!" Scott shouted, "I don't know why…this symbol. I keep seeing it. I _need_ to do this."

Stiles gave Scott a long look, those amber eyes never leaving Scott's face. What he saw there must have convinced Stiles that Scott truly wanted this. Derek could tell because of the scent Scott gave off. It was the only reason Derek had decided to help the idiot.

"Okay," Stiles said, "if you want to do this I won't stop you. But I'm not helping you either."

"Actually," Derek said making Stiles turn those whiskey colored orbs on him, "you're going to have too." Stiles expression turned confused, Derek simply lit the torch with a lighter, and it flamed up with a snapping-hiss nicely. "You're going to have to hold him still while I do this, " Derek glanced up beneath his lashes smirking, "that's if Scott doesn't want it lop-sided."

Stiles paled, "I'm not—"

"Hold him!" Derek barked, letting the Alpha show in his eyes.

Stiles jumped, grabbing Scott by his arm and shoulder, muttering, "Right! Holding him!"

Then glared at Derek, "I'm not scared of you. Stop with the eyebrows. I'm not."

"I was thinking no such…"

"You so were!"

"Was not."

"Hey!" Scott said sharply, the two turned to look at him, "Could you maybe flirt after we do this?"

Stiles and Derek stared at Scott blankly, then glanced at each other before looking away just as quickly. Derek could feel his temper fraying at the edges. Ever since he found out that Stiles had been murdered just a few miles from the Hale House and come back from the dead as Witchborn, a being with unbelievable powers who legend said were the protectors of were-creatures, he found he had very little patients for Scott McCall. He glared at Scott. Derek wasn't flirting with Stiles! Stiles was too young for Der— anyone to be flirting with him. Besides Stiles flirted with all of the pack, his computer, his jeep, the old lady that sales the coffee cup cakes at her shop…Deputy Parrish…Derek growled at the thought.

"Scott," Derek said, " You should take a deep breath."

"Why?" Scott asked cocking his head to the side confused. If the boy were anymore like a puppy, Derek would have to ask Stiles to start playing fetch with the beta. It was no wonder Stiles forgave Scott when he turned that look on him.

This was not one of those times, Derek thought, and Stiles leaned close to Scott and murmured meanly, "Cause this? This is gonna hurt."

Derek pressed the orange-blue tinged flame to Scott's arm. Scott screamed loudly in pain before he passed out.

888

Scott slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch. It wasn't very comfortable…at all. His arm, his tattoo was mostly healed. The dark black bands were striking against his tanned skin. He could hear Derek and Stiles talking in low voices.

"…Alpha pack." Derek said.

"How is that even a thing?' Stiles muttered.

"They have a leader."

"Oh, that's much clearer."

"What do you want me to say? I don't know anything that isn't myth or rumor. Peter was the one with an interest in werewolf politics. It never interested me outside my own pack concerns."

Scott turned his head to see that Derek had Stiles pressed against one of the large windows of the loft, caging Stiles in his arms. Stiles didn't look scared just annoyed.

"If the Alphas have Erica and Boyd…"

"They do." Derek said flatly.

"And how do you know this?"

"Because that's what they do. They test packs to ensure they are strong. But with Peter and the Kanima…" Derek trailed off, his gaze dropping to Stiles lips. Stiles shifted his weight putting him closer to Derek.

"It brought them here sooner, huh?" Stiles whispered licking his lips.

"Yeah, " Derek said dropping his forehead to Stiles, who ran a hand through Derek's dark hair, pulling him closer.

"We'll find them, Derek." Stiles said softly, "We will bring them home. I promise, I promise," Stiles was cut off by Derek putting a finger to Stiles lips, dragging it down them Derek leaned close as if he was going to…

Scott eyes widened and he began to cough because that was just something he just **didn't** want to see. Ever. Derek startled, backing away from Stiles as if just realizing just how close he had been too…Well, Scott didn't know what Derek was going to do but he knew what it _looked_ like Derek was going to do.

Stiles though glared at Scott the look 'you moron' wasn't any clearer than if Stiles had shouted it at Scott. "Scotty-boy, you're awake." When Stiles called him that Scott knew Stiles was more than a little irritated with him. Scott gave him a wide-eyed look that caused Stiles to sigh before turning and stomping out of the loft without look back at either of the wolves.

Scott looked at Derek, "I don't know what it is you are doing with Stiles," Scott stopped it wasn't really his place to say anything but Stiles was his friend, So that meant he had to do this…even if Derek ripped his throat out, "Be careful, Stiles is not himself."

Derek gave him a cold glare, "After what happened to him, Scott? Stiles will _never be the boy he was_, and you are a fool to think otherwise."

"I know." Scott muttered.

"No, I don't think you do."

Scott didn't like that Derek thought he knew Stiles better than he did. No one knew Stiles better than Scott. No one knew Scott better than Stiles. That's just the way it was.

Derek just shook his head at Scott and started up the spiral staircase but paused when Scott called his name, "Just because he called you when he was lost in the woods? Doesn't make you his wolf. Peter has been sulking around Stiles for some time now. I think they are close, you know. I smell Peter on him sometimes."

"I never said I was," Derek said with ice in his voice, before continuing up the stairs, "Go home, Scott."

Once Derek was out of sight, Scott grumbles, "You want to be…"

"_GO_ _HOME_, _SCOTT_!"


	5. Chapter 5

Alphas 5

"I think that is everything I'll need from you, Ms. Yukimura." John said to Noshiko, "If you remember anything else please contact the Sheriff's office." '_Keep it simple, John. Ask about the facts.' _He thought. Trying not to let the presents of this woman rattle him. It had been so very long since he had seen her. Not since he met Claudia and began courting her.

"Will the boy he alright?" Noshiko asked in soft concern as she rolled her coffee cup between her hands.

John nodded, "I have to speak to him as soon as Nurse McCall let's me know he is awake."

Noshiko gave an uncertain gave him an uncertain smile, "It's good to see you again, John."

John sighed warily, "Why are you here?" Noshiko had left Beacon Hills many years ago. John didn't understand why she had returned.

The woman shrugged, "This is my home. I have ties here. You know that. You are one of them."

John looked away, that was true or had been. He watched as she closed her eyes when she looked at him she smiled,

"I'm looking for a house for myself and my daughter, Kira. I want her to grow up in a small town. City life has too many dangers for my kind."

No, foxes never did well in cities, John thought, as he took in at how tired Noshiko looked. "Your husband…" he trailed off, the last he had heard Noshiko was happily married.

"He…he died, John. They found us, three years ago. I told Kira it was a car accident that killed her father. She was just learning what she is, what I am. " Noshiko whispered.

John growled he hated hunters for this very reason. "I'm sorry…"

Noshiko shook her head. "We knew the risks. Alone fox is harder to catch, but we both wanted a child so badly. Too have a family. " She looked up at him, "I heard about Claudia…I should have come back sooner… I know I wasn't close to her. Not like _Talia Hale_ was…"

John could not stop the disdainful snort that escaped him, "Don't get me started on what is left of the Hales." At her confused look, he sighed and leaned on the wall next to her chair, "My son, Stiles is up to his neck in the on goings of Beacon Hills darker side. That doesn't worry me as much as whatever it is he as going on with _Derek Hale._"

Noshiko raised an eyebrow, "He is?"

"The boy in looks is Talia made over with Phil's personality. It is a striking combination."

"Striking, huh?" Noshiko said with a teasing smile.

John blinked then made a face at her before he said, "I understand why my son might be taken with Derek. God knows the Hales were prettiest creatures on earth. It doesn't mean I have to like it one bit."

Noshiko glance at her watch, "I have to go. It's late and I told Kira I wouldn't be long when I called her earlier. She's at the hotel. I don't want her to worry. If she isn't already." Noshiko said standing, John pushed away from the wall as Noshiko started down the hall. When she stopped and turned looking over her shoulder, "We should go for coffee sometime to catch up."

"Make that dinner instead," John said suddenly, boldly.

Noshiko grinned, "It'll be a date." Then she continued on her way.

John dropped back against the wall, running a hand over his face. He had a date with Noshiko Yukimura? He was in so much trouble.

888

Isaac woke with a choked scream from his nightmares of the freezer, and glowing red eyes chasing him, he looked around the room. A pretty woman was standing next to his I.V. line. She gave him a kind smile, "Don't want you running off again." She told him as she stuck a syringe needle in to the line.

Isaac shook his head confused as a heavy, woozy feeling slowly come over him. That was odd; Derek had said most human medicine wouldn't work on them anymore. He slowly moved his hand over to the call button.

"We weren't finished with you."

Isaac whimpered, his eyes were so heavy and he felt sleepily. Suddenly the door to his room slammed open, he saw Breaden in a hospital gown and Melissa yelled, "Get away from him!"

"Stay out of this, humans!" the woman hissed.

Breaden threw a knife, she had been hiding behind her back, hitting the woman in the upper chest; she screamed as black smoke began to rise from the wound, crumpling to the ground in shocked pain.

Melissa after she checked on Isaac said to Breaden, "I'll get security."

When Melissa left, the woman glared at Breaden, "Do you really think Hale can stand against us? We have half of his pack."

"I believe the Alpha can." Breaden told her.

"Do you think _he_ will have the strength? Or the knowledge? You should not believe everything Morell tells you, Breaden. The boy is a puppy at best." She shook her head, "You are on the wrong side."

"Am I, Kali? There is a Witchborn…"

"An unclaimed one. Were you told that? We will claim the Red for our pack. The puppy is too obsessed with the huntress. The Red is unprotected and as good as ours already."

Breaden looked unconcern with that, as she walked over and yanked the knife from Kali's shoulder, making the she-wolf moan in pain, just as Melissa returned with the security members. She knew the wound would slow Kali down but…

"They will take her down to the lobby to wait for the police. Some one from the E.R. will look at her shoulder. What do you think she gave Isaac?"

Breaden leaned down as picked up the syringe from the floor. She had been glad that Melissa had believed her when she had told her Isaac was going to be in danger it might have helped that her Aunt Marion backed up her story. "It's a mild from of wolfsbane. It will just make him sleep."

"What did she want him for?"

"Nothing good." Breaden muttered.

888

Stiles got ready for bed. Melissa had called Scott and told them that Isaac was in the hospital, and then they were witness to the weirdness with that deer. He hoped the girls were as okay as they said they were. They both had been holding their arms as if they hurt. His dad had called to let him know it was going to be morning before he got home if nothing came up. He tried not to think about how…alone he was…

Stiles crawled into bed as Raven pulled the covers up to his chin. She ran a hand through his hair. Stiles eyes grew heavy and just before he sleep claimed him he heard Raven whisper, "Good night, Stiles."


	6. Chapter 6

Alpha 6

John walked by his son's door, it was ajar, and he pushed it opened and was surprised to see Stiles awake at his computer, this early in the morning. He wondered if Stiles had even been asleep.

"Hey dad? So you know how many vehicle collisions involved deer last year? 247,000." Stiles said when he saw his father.

"Oh, god!" John muttered he hated it when Stiles got like this, he had thought Stiles researching kidnapping statistics and rumors of white slavers on the internet was bad enough.

"…crossing the road." Stiles frowned, "This one ran right down the middle of the road from what Lydia said."

John shook his head. Yes, it was weird but John was sure it wasn't unheard of therefore of course his son was there when it happened. Lucky no one was hurt. "Please go to school," he would beg if he had too.

Stiles nodded, tapping on his keyboard, "I'm imperious to your influence."

John sighed hating that he was resorting to this, "Would you consider a bribe?"

Stiles paused mid-tap, "New engine for my jeep?"

John frowned, "Be reasonable, it would be cheaper just to get you a new car."

Stiles shrugged, "If you can't meet my price…"

"Extortion?" John asked.

Stiles snorted, "You got nothing, since I burnt that one picture of me in the princess dress."

"You sure about that?" John drawled.

Stiles froze at the tone. Stiles turned to look at his father.

"You should have made sure you got the copies." John said with a grin as he grabbed the desk chair and pulled him away from the computer.

"Wait! No, what are you doing…Dad! Dad…No, not again!"

888

"Aren't you worried about getting caught skipping?" Scott gave a bright grin as he got out of the jeep. Stiles and Scott decided to skip school to go to the hospital to see Isaac.

Stiles shook his head. Ever since Stiles had been found after going missing, the Sheriff was keeping Stiles on a short leash, wanting to know where Stiles was and whom he was with. Not that Stiles blame him, "Nah," Stiles said walking with Scott up to the door of the hospital lobby, "As long as he doesn't find me," the doors of the hospital slid open…

Blood was spattered, on once white walls, doctors and nurses were rushing about barking orders, "…at a crime…" helping people who had had slash wounds and bite marks, that looked like they came from a wild animal, "…scene." Stiles grabbed Scott by the arm yanking him down a side hall, when he caught sight of his Dad and Hotchner, talking to some of the victims. "He can't find me here!"

"Dude? You told him about werewolves and stuff, right?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yeah. But Scott, there's only so much he will put up with."

"We have to get to Isaac's room."

Stiles frowned he glanced around to see the sign for the stairwell. He patted Scott on the shoulder, "Go back to the elevator."

"Shouldn't I take the stairs too?" Scott asked confused.

"Scott," Stiles sighed, "Your mom works here."

"And?"

Stiles grimaced in annoyance, "And it won't be strange for you to be seen here. If Dad catches me here?"

"Grounded for the next couple months?"

"Try house arrest indefinitely."

Scott nodded, "Okay," then he grins, "race you to Isaac's room! Last one there pays for lunch for a month," then he takes off towards the elevator.

"Scott! That's cheating!" Stiles whispered shouted, "It should be me— What am I doing?" Stiles turned and ran the doors to the stairwell and up the stairs.

888

Scott was standing by the stairwell on the floor where Isaac's room, when the doors burst open and Stiles fell through it panting for breath, "You..." pants, "…a…"pants, "…hole."

Scott smirked, "You're buying lunch."

"Hate you." Stiles muttered as they walked down the hall to Isaac's room.

"Something weird happened." Scott was saying Stiles blinked at him,_ because really?_

"Weird shit always happens here."

Scott shook his head, "No…I mean…in the elevator there was this blind man…"

"Yeah?"

"He was humming."

"Call the newspapers."

"Stiles, he was humming that song from that T.V. show you like."

"Which one?"

"That game one."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "That was helpful."

Scott shrugged then had thought, "If these Alphas are here because of Derek…"

"Don't worry, Scott. You can be the one to tell them what a good job he's doing as Alpha."

Scott shot him a disbelieving look.

"Don't be like that! It could happen?"

Scott shook his head as he walked away.

"Yeah," Stiles muttered, "it _really_ couldn't happen."

888

Stiles and Scott headed to the nurse's station they saw Melissa talking to a young pretty black woman with long curly dark hair. When Melissa saw them she rushed over to Scott.

"Mom! Are you okay?"

"Scott? I'm fine."

"How is Isaac?" Stiles asked.

"He's okay. Sleeping," Melissa frowned concerned, "If it wasn't for Breaden…Isaac could have been taken as well as drugged."

"Drugged?" Scott asked confused, "Taken where?"

"By who, you mean." Breaden stated.

Scott smiled at her, "Thank you…for helping it's—"

Breaden cut in, "I didn't protect Isaac out of the goodness of my hear." It was sarcastic and coldly said, "I was paid too."

"Paid?" Scott asked.

"She's a mercenary, Scott." Stiles said flatly. He noticed the stitched up claw marks on her throat. He raised a hand to rub the thin jagged white scar on his own. Breaden eyed him curoistally at the motion.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that unless you can pay me? My job protecting Isaac is over." Breaden said pushing past Scott, but swayed sharply, Scott caught her before she hit the ground.

"Let's get her back to her room." Melissa said.

888

Scott laid Breaden down on the bed in the hospital room. Breaden's room happened to be a couple down from Isaac's. Stiles saw Scott's disappointed look, like he can't understand why someone would demand payment in order to help someone. Stiles though couldn't take his eyes from the stitches on the woman's throat. He couldn't stop as he reached out a hand, letting it hover over her throat. Breaden's hand shot out grabbing Stiles by the wrist. She opened her eyes, glaring at him," What do you think you are doing?"

"If you _want_ to stay here for the next few days?" Stiles said scowling, "That's fine by me."

"Stiles?" Scott asked.

Stiles shrugged, "I think I can heel her wounds but I've never used my powers for that before so…"

Breaden's eyes widened, "How do you know you can?"

"I don't." Stiles said, but he really thought he could. Once you've dealt with _werewolves_ on a daily basis? Anything was possible. "Worse case though? Nothing happens and you stay in the hospital. Best case? You walk out of here in the next ten minutes."

Breaden frowned, "What do you want? No one does anything for free."

Scott gave her a sad look, "Not everyone—"

"If this works?" Stiles spoke over the other boy, "A favor now for a favor later."

Breaden doesn't like idea of owing anyone. But really does not want to stay in the hospital any longer than she has too. She let go of Stiles wrist, nodding once. Stiles clenched his fist for a moment then opened it, spreading his fingers over the claw marks on the woman's throat. He closed his eyes and for a few moments nothing happens as Stiles hand began to tremble.

"Dude," Scott said, "it's okay if you can't…"

Stiles eyes flew open, Breaden lets out a gasp at the pure black color, and the boy's eyes stared coldly down at her. She could feel warmth at her throat as if she had drunk hot coca; the muscles at her neck spasmed and then itched…then nothing.

Stiles stumbled back away from Breaden's bed, almost falling but he grabbing a chair by the bed and sat down.

Breaden slowly explored her throat with her fingers. She sat up swinging her legs the side of the bed. Standing up, she then walked over to the small bathroom. Looking into the mirror over the sink. She saw where the black stitches were all that remained were the three jagged, tan colored scars. Breaden turned leaning on the doorway of the bathroom looking at the two boys. The werewolf stared at his friend as if had never seen him before, Stiles sat in the chair running a shaking hand through his messy dark hair, glancing up catching her eye.

"Looks like I'll be owing you that favor."

"I couldn't heal you completely." Stiles said.

Breaden smiled, "I can live with a few scars if it means I get out of here."

Stiles frowned, " I _should_ have been able to heal you completely."

"Stiles, just because you have cosmic powers. Doesn't mean you can do everything." Scott told him.

Stiles glared at Scott, "I'm only bound by what I can't imagine, Scott!"

"All powers have drawbacks and limitations, Witchborn." Breaden told him.

Scott's mouth dropped open. Stiles almost sprained his neck with how fast he turned to look at Breaden, "How did you—"

"Do you think the supernatural world is unaware of your awakening? Then you are both morons."

"What are you?" Stiles asked.

"A U. S. Marshall." Breaden said with a smirk.

Scott frowned, " I thought she was a mercenary?"

Stiles shrugged, "Nothing says she can't be both."


	7. Chapter 7

Alpha 7

"Scott?" Isaac asked woozily, blinking his eyes open. Scott jumped and nudged Stiles who was dozing in the chair next to him.

"No, bad Nazi's! No cookie for you." Stiles murmured sleepily causing the other two boys's to look at him. Scott shoved Stiles harder waking him, "What!" then Stiles saw, "Isaac!"

Isaac shook his head at the two of them looking back to Scott, Isaac asked, "Is your mom okay? Is Breaden?" An awed look crossed his face, "They were both so bad-ass against that woman who drugged me. Do you know who she was?"

Scott shook his head, "No, mom's got her hands full, with what happened in the lobby."

"What happened?" Isaac asked.

"Oh?" Stiles yawned, "it just looks like a wolf went rabid, that's all." Stiles said.

"It wasn't me!" Isaac told them.

"We know, Isaac." Scott said calmly, "Isaac, what happened the other night? How did you meet Breaden?"

Isaac frowned, "I…I don't…know," he blinked confused, "I mean I remember Breaden helping me get away from someone? I was looking for Erica and Boyd…" he trailed off, eyes widening, "I think I may have found them."

"That's great!" Scott exclaimed happily.

"But I don't remember where."

"That's not so great." Stiles muttered.

"Maybe you boys should try your local vet for help." At the sound of a female voice, the woman was now dressed in her own clothes and not a hospital gown. Isaac grinned in relief as he said, "Breaden! I'm glad your okay. Thank you for saving me."

Breaden shrugged, "I got paid for it, wolf-boy."

Isaac frowned.

"Dr. Deaton can help?" Scott asked.

"_Dr. Deaton_," Breaden said the sarcasm in her voice clear, "knows more than you think when it comes to the supernatural."

Stiles snorted, "That's if we can get a straight answer out of him."

"He is kind of cryptic as hell, isn't he?" Breaden said with a grin, "But he knows his stuff." Breaden turned to leave bumping into Derek as he rushed into the room. He grabbed her to keep from knocking her over.

"Hale," Breaden said giving Derek a slow once over, "You grew up pretty. Love the scruff."

Derek looked surprised for a moment, and raised an eyebrow, "Breaden, still charging for...helping people."

"Girl's got to eat." She said giving Derek a slow smile, "We should catch up, sometime."

Derek gave her a charming smile back and things in Isaac's room began to vibrate and rattle menacingly. Scott shot a look at Stiles but that his bland expression revealed nothing. When Breaden turned her attention to Isaac things quieted down.

"Stay alive, wolf-boy," Breaden said giving Isaac a wink, "I like your face." Breaden turned to leave giving Derek one last look before walking away.

"Where have you been!" Stiles snapped at Derek, "I know I blew up your phone with texts this morning. Why didn't you answer?"

Derek just rolled his eyes.

"Really? That's what you're going with?" Stiles asked standing up, throwing his arms then started pacing, "Peter would be more useful then you, right now."

Derek shrugged, "If you can find him."

"Oh, _I can find him_." Stiles purred.

Derek froze.

"That's right, Hale. Your not the only big bad wolf in town."

A dark look came over Derek's face, "That's not a game you _want to play_ with me, Stiles," he growled harshly.

"Scared you'll lose, Sourwolf?"

"No." Derek said flatly, "I'm afraid you will." Then he turned to Isaac ignoring Stiles as he asked, "How are you doing."

"Good, almost healed. I know where Erica and Boyd are."

Derek straightened, "What? Where?!"

"I don't know."

"You just said," Derek, said slowly, "That you know where they are."

"And I do."

"So where are they?"

"I don't know."

"Isaac!" Derek growled, eyes flashing red, making Isaac whine.

"Oh, calm down, Cujo." Stiles said walking over and flicking Derek on the nose, startling the alpha.

"Isaac does know." Scott said.

"And he doesn't." Stiles told Derek.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Derek said confused.

"It will make more after we after we go see Deaton." Scott said. Stiles and Isaac both snickered at how thrilled Derek looked at that idea.

"But first we have to sneak Isaac out of the hospital." Stiles said.

"That will be easier said then done. Since half the Sheriff's department is downstairs." Derek said.

Stiles groaned, "Why do you always have to be such a Downer-Wolf."

888

Isaac pulled on a shirt, "Well," he asked to Scott who was looking out the door and up and down the hall.

"It's clear." Scott said and then they all left the room, Scott and Isaac walking and whispering to each other.

Stiles was next to Derek, "So," he tried for nonchalant but by the look Derek shot him failed miserably, "How do you know Breaden?"

Derek lifted a shoulder in a half shrug, "Childhood nemesis."

'_Makes sense,'_ Stiles thought to himself.

Derek's attention suddenly jerked away from Stiles as the door in front of Scott and Isaac was thrown open. Two clawed hands grabbed Scott and threw him into the wall. A tall, well build, bald man stepped into the hallway. He backhanded Isaac hard enough to knock him to the ground. Both Scott and Isaac moaned in pain and fear as they saw the man's…no werewolf's glowing red eyes.

"_Ennis!"_ Derek hissed darkly though a mouthful of fangs.

"Well, if it isn't little Derek Hale," Ennis said with a grin. Causing Derek to growl loudly.

"Another old friend?" Stiles muttered.

"No." Derek's next growl was louder.

Ennis looked amused as he said, "Was that suppose to scare me? I'm an alpha remember."

"What do you know," Derek's grin was feral as his own eyes went red, "So am I."

Ennis caught sight of Stiles, who was standing slightly behind Derek trying to go unnoticed by both wolves.

"Who's the pretty one?" Ennis's tone of voice bordered on smarmy. Stiles blinked making a show of looking around then pointing at himself. Ennis smiled lustfully, "Do you think you can protect him? Like you couldn't with _her_?"

"You won't _touch him_!" Derek exclaimed, wolfing out. Ennis smirked as Derek rushed him, using Derek's own momentum he grasp Derek by the arm swinging him around to slam him face first into the wall. Derek jabbed his elbow hard into the bigger man's stomach causing him to grunt in pain, then Derek threw all of his weight back, unbalancing them both as he turned and shoved his claws into Ennis's chest. The other wolf grinned savagely as he kicked Derek's legs out from under him, swiping at Derek's throat with his claws, missing by inches then threw himself down on top of Derek to pin him to the floor.

Scott and Isaac had been slow moving closer to the fighting pair but froze when Ennis let out a deep echoing growl.

"How disappointing. You know—" Ennis was cut off because he was grabbed harshly and yanked off of Derek by some unseen force. Ennis saw the boy he had taunted Derek about standing blank faced, his eyes completely black. Stiles lifted a hand and the werewolf slammed into the ceiling, then he hit the floor fast and hard, when Stiles lowered his hand. Then Stiles waved his hand side to side, causing Ennis to go crashing into the walls of the hallway, hard enough to knock huge pieces of wood and drywall down. Stiles repeated the motions a few times.

Scott turned to Isaac, "Dude, does it sound like a pinball machine when Stiles does that? Or is it just me?"

"It isn't just you," Isaac whispered back amazed.

When the wolf was bruised, bloody and looked barely concusis, Stiles let the alpha fall to the floor carelessly. Stiles walked up to Ennis kicking him in the temple knocking him out.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the shoulders, "Are you crazy?"

Stiles gave him a baleful glare, "You _really_ want me to answer that?"

Derek blinked wide-eyed, "No, not really." Then not looking away from Stiles, "Are you okay," he asked the betas.

"We're fine." Scott said.

"Let's get out of here." Isaac muttered.

Derek dragged Stiles over to the stairwell as Stiles moaned, "Can't we take the elevator?"


	8. Chapter 8

Alpha 8

"…Love you, Allison. But freshmen," Lydia said looking around slowly at the cute freshmen guys in the school hallway as she leaned against the lockers next to Allison.

Allison makes a face at the redhead, "Fresh boys, you mean."

Lydia gives her a confused look.

"Lydia! They're freshmen." Allison said incredulously.

Lydia shrugged, "Get them young, train them right, Walk all over them," she paused, "I should have done that with Stiles. At least _he_ wouldn't have run away to _London_. I would have had him wrapped around my finger."

Allison rolled her eyes, "Until Derek took off his shirt, anyway."

Lydia smirked nodding in agreement and really even if she had trained Stiles as her boyfriend and Derek came along, well, let's just say Lydia would have been the first to encourage Stiles to climb Derek like a tree. And Lydia would demand to watch. The smirk slowly fell from her face when she saw a familiar girl walking down the hall with a dark haired boy, "Shit! Shit! Stiles is going do…"

"Lydia?" Allison turned to look where Lydia was, her eyes widened, "Call him," she said then pulled her cell phone, snapping a quick picture. Lydia called Stiles on her phone,

"_Hey Lyds."_

"Stiles? Your with Scott, right?"

"_Yeah, why? What's wrong? You won't believe what happened at the hospital—"_

"Stiles!" Lydia cut in, "You can tell us later! Allison is sending Scott a picture…did he get it?" There is nothing but Stiles sharp in take of breath then what sounded like …Static? Then there was glass shattering. "Stiles!" Lydia shouted, "Stiles!" She looked at Allison, "He totally lost his shit!"

"_Lydia?"_ Came Scott's voice.

"Scott? Are you guys okay?"

Scott sighed, "_Derek is going to need a new windows."_

"What happened?"

"_The windows imploded. There's glass everywhere." _Scott sounded pained.

"You mean exploded," Lydia told him.

"_No. If it had exploded, Derek, Isaac and I wouldn't be picking glass shards out of ourselves."_

"You're hurt!" Lydia exclaimed noticed the sounds of a struggle over the phone.

"_Tell me that's not the dead guy we found a week ago, Lydia." _Stiles asked.

"Zombie?" Lydia asked guessing because vampires couldn't be out in the sunlight and the guy was standing by the windows.

"_I hope not."_ Stiles muttered darkly.

"Stiles?" Something else came to Lydia mind, "You're…you're not going to hurt Clarissa, are you?" Lydia asked not because she cares about the girl, in fact whatever Stiles did to her would be well deserved. But Stiles was…not better…but less angry and bitter? She had even seen Stiles smile a real smile a few times. She didn't want to see that stop. Lydia hadn't realized how much she missed Stiles smile until— She stopped seeing it.

"_Don't concern yourself about that."_ Stiles said, "_I know what I'm going to do."_

"I know." Lydia whispered, "And that is what scares me."

Stiles fell silent for a moment, he sighed, "_Keep on eye on them for me but don't engage them if you don't have too."_ Then he hung up, which Lydia thought was rude since he didn't say goodbye first.

"Lydia?" Allison asked, "What did he say?"

"Too watch them," Lydia said as Clarissa looked over her should at them with the boy, who was now talking to Danny, with a feral smile that almost showed fangs, "But are they watching us?"

888

After Stiles hung up on Lydia, he let out a wordless shoving his phone in his red hoodie pocket.

"You okay?" Scott asked as he, Isaac and Derek picked glass from themselves. Stiles was touched by Scott's concern.

"I'm fine, dude."

"We can tell when you lie, you know." Derek said getting a broom from the corner of the room, "And you owe me new glass for the windows."

"I'm having a mental break down because a would be zombie and the psycho who murdered me are walking around the high school! And you," Stiles pointed at Derek, "you're worried about your windows!" Stiles shouted.

"Do you know much those planes of glass cost to replace? They are expensive, Stiles." Derek said as he began to sweep up glass. Stiles started to speak but Scott elbowed him hard in the ribs…and owe! Stiles was going to have to talk to Scott about werewolf strength cause that shit hurt!

"So, what do we do now?" Scott asked.

"We find Braeden!" Isaac exclaimed.

"We get Isaac's memories back," Derek said, pushing a pile of together with the broom.

"Research!" Stiles stated.

Isaac and Derek glared at each other, then at Stiles who rolled his eyes as he pulled his phone back out a few moments later the sound of Candy Crush as it was played could be heard by the wolves.

"So long as we are all in agreement." Scott muttered sarcastically.

888

Lydia sat in Ms. Blake's English class. Allison sat a few rows over. She looked at the empty seat where Stiles should have been.

_**Whoosh**_

_**Whoosh**_

Lydia shook her head. There was that sound again. She had been hearing it for the last twenty minutes now.

_**Whoosh**_

_**Whoosh**_

_**WHOOSH!**_

Lydia turned to look borely out the window. She noticed some black specks in the sky they seemed to be getting bigger?

_**Whoosh**_

_**Whoosh**_

"Ms. Blake," Lydia called out, getting the teacher's attention, "I think you should see this…"

"What is it, Lydia?" Ms. Blake as going over to the window.

"Do you see it?"

Ms. Blake frowned, " I…"a crow suddenly slammed into the window hard enough to make the window crack, in spider veins. Her eyes widened when she saw the crows heading towards… "Get down, get down!" She yelled, "Everyone get down!" As the crows hit the windows, breaking them, Ms. Blake dived for her desks, as the students screamed in terror.

Lydia over turned her desk and hid behind it, she saw Allison had done the same. As quickly as the crows attacked it stopped, the students were still screaming and shouting. Slowly students came out from their desks, dead or dying crows littering the floor of the classroom, some were impaled on the glass still attached to the windows.

The door suddenly bursting open startling everyone as Coach Finstock stomped into the room, "What the hell are you doing in here? What was all that…" he trailed off looking around the room at the scared students, the broke windows and dead birds on the floor.

"Call the police," Ms. Blake said in a shaky voice as she stood up behind her desk, "I think some of the children might be hurt."

Coach Finstock nodded pulling his cell phone, "But what do I tell them?"

Lydia up righted her desk and sat down in it, "Just tell them a murder of crows just committed suicide."

Coach nodded and then shook his head before glaring at Lydia as he called the police.


	9. Chapter 9

Alpha 9

Deputy Jordan Parrish looked around the classroom in shock. He had never known birds to do that. He saw the turned over desks, books and papers along with black feathers, corpses of what looked like crows or large black birds littering the ground. Most of the students had already been interviewed and waiting for their parents. The teacher, Jordan, noticed looked pale and shaky from the ordeal, he also saw _Lydia Martin_ and Allison Argent was sitting on a desk her feet on the chair in front of her. Allison's father Chris, the weapons dealer was with the girls. Under Sheriff Aaron Hitcher had told him of the doubts he had about the man. The Sheriff never said much about Argent, only rolled his eyes when Argent's name or Hale's name came up. Parrish wasn't one to pay attention to the rumors about Derek and the Sheriff's son but that didn't mean he hadn't heard them.

_Lydia Martin_ was something else all together. The beautiful red head…and god she was so beautiful…and young. Far too young for him to think of her like that. Her pension for finding dead bodies was disturbing. He wondered if she was psychic?

Jordan made his way over to them, "Mr. Argent."

"Deputy." Argent greeted back.

"You wouldn't have any insight to this?"

Argent blinked, "No, why would you think I had that sort of information?"

Jordan shrugged, "I could have sworn I heard Stiles telling his dad that you were an avid hunter. Plus you got all those hunters to help look for Stiles when he went missing." He wondered why Lydia's eyes widened and Argent exchanged a meaningful look with his daughter.

"Well not any more." Argent said giving Allison a small smile, "We're retired now."

Jordan thought the wording the man used was strange. But said to Argent, "Could you make sure Miss Martin has a way home. Stiles would have my head if something happened to her," to Lydia he told her, "his feelings for you are well know to most of the deputies."

Lydia smiled shyly, "Maybe at one time. Now we're just good friends. Stiles interests are now running toward stunningly handsome but broody."

"Oh?" Well that was…Lydia was all but confirming the rumors, did the Sheriff _know? _Not that it was any of Parrish's business but he asked. "Derek Hale, huh?" Both girls blinked at him like they had no clue what he was talking about. Really? Like he didn't have a pair of eyes. He had seen Stiles with Hale more than once. Saw how they flirted.

Lydia gave him a look, humming as if Jordan had just done something interesting.

"Miss Blake!" a student cried out. Jordan turned in time to see the teacher start to fall, but Argent moved quickly and caught the woman before she could hit the floor. Allison rushed over to her father. Jordan had his hand on his radio, when the woman opened her eyes she gave Argent a shy but confused smile as she reached up and touched Argent's on the cheek.

"Are you alright?" Argent asked her, as if in a daze as he helped her stand.

"Yes," Ms. Blake nodded, "I think I was just overwhelmed. Thank you." Argent helped her over to her desk. Jordan noted that Argent was staring at Ms. Blake as if he had never seen a woman before. Then Argent snapped out of it when Allison said, "Dad, we should get going…"

Argent shook his head and smiled at Ms. Blake as he absently said, "Yes, we should." Then Argent and the girls left.

Jordan asked Ms. Blake, "Are you sure are alright?"

"Oh yes, Deputy." Ms. Blake said with a small smile, "I'm going to be just fine."

888

Stiles paced back and forth while on the phone with his dad.

"Yeah, yeah, okay dad." Stiles sighed it was so unfair, if Isaac hadn't gotten wolf-napped in the first place…"Yes! I know…obliviously. Who?…oh, uh, well…what? No! Yes, I'll be there soon." Stiles hung up turning to the wolves, "I'm going to go with…you heard that."

Isaac shook his head, "Suicidal deer, birds flying through classroom windows, pets behaving badly. There has got be something in the water or we live on the Hellmouth."

"Yeah, add in that massacre at the hospital and you can see why my dad is a bit frustrated." He turned to Scott, "And will you stop that!" Scott just looked at him confused. "You keep touching that thing," Stiles gestured to Scott's arm that had the tattoo. Scott had been rubbing it ever since they got to the loft.

"A little late to be having regrets," Isaac said, "I can't believe you got one. Dude, your mom must be freaking out about it."

"Do you two even know what the word tattoo means?" Derek muttered, rolling his eyes.

"To mark something?" Isaac asked.

"Well, yeah, in Tahitian." Scott said surprising Derek, "In Samoan, it means 'open wound'. I got my tattoo as a reward."

"For what?" Derek asked hoping he was wrong about what he thought the answer was going to be, and that Scott would prove to be deeper than a kiddie pool.

"For not calling or texting Allison while she was in France."

Stiles rolled his eyes as Derek heaved a sigh at the statement.

"And then she sent me an e-mail breaking up with me. Who does that?" Scott whined, "But I gave her the space she wanted. But it hurt. It still hurts…like…"

"An open wound," Stiles whispered, reaching up to touch the scar at his throat, his gaze far way. It worried Derek when Stiles did that. Because Derek wondered just what it was Stiles was seeing?

"Yeah," Scott muttered as he saw that Derek's attention was on Stiles, then Stiles looked at Derek and a strange tension filled the room until Stiles phone rang again.

"Hello?" Stiles answered it, "Heather! No, I wish I could. Why? Grounded, for like ever." He glances up at Scott and Isaac, "Since I can't go how about I send a couple of my really cute single guy friends? Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey. Yes, Scott did grow in to his jaw line," Stiles said with a smirk, "And I don't…well Cherub is not the word I would use for Isaac but yes, yes, okay. I'll make sure they are there tonight. Okay, bye." Stiles put his phone in to his jacket. "Don't give me that look, Scott!"

"What look?"

"You know what look."

"I didn't give a look."

"There was a distinct look, Scott."

"What look."

"The look that says the last thing you want to do is go to a party."

"I want to go to a party." Isaac muttered.

"See, Isaac," Stiles points to the boy, "wants to go. You should go."

"I don't know…"

Stiles pulled out his phone, and sent a text, a couple of seconds later both Scott's and Isaac's phones go off, "I just gave you Heather's address. I've know the girl most of my life, Scott you've met her. You know she's a nice girl. Go to the party, have a drink. It's one night. No, Allison, no Alpha's. No problems. You need this, Scott."

"I don't …"Scott looked over at Derek, who was glaring at Stiles, but that was a default look for the Alpha when it came to Stiles. Isaac was giving Derek his best puppy-eyes.

Derek sighed, "It's fine, Scott. Go be normal teenagers for a night."

Isaac grinned and grabbed Scott pulling him out of the loft. Once they were gone Stiles said, "Well, while they get to be nor—" Stiles stopped at the look on Derek's face, "What?"


	10. Chapter 10

Alpha 10

The next afternoon Stiles sat on Derek's couch flipping through a book about werewolves. Every so often asking Derek questions he couldn't or wouldn't answer as Isaac paced the floor.

"I'm starting not like this idea. Why did you come up with this idea? It sounds dangerous," Isaac paused rubbing the back of his neck, "and painful. And I'm kind of…"

"You are not hung over, Isaac." Derek snapped. Stiles questions were annoying and the answers are in the book he was reading, thought irritable.

Isaac frowned, "If you had let me finish. I was going to say I'm worried about Heather. We were making out then she sent me to get condoms from her brother's room…"he broke off at Stiles glare, "I should stop talking, now shouldn't I."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. You also need to talk to my Dad. They put an A.P.B. out on Heather for being missing. All of Heather's friends told Dad that you, Isaac, were the last one to see her alive. You need to tell me what you know. Which is nothing. So, you'll be fine." Stiles said.

Isaac groaned, "I don't think the Sheriff likes me, Stiles."

"Well, you did escape police custody. If it wasn't for that fake deputy attacking me and dragging me to where you were being held, _and_ that it was proven he was a fraud. You would still be in a cell." Stiles told Isaac with a smirk. "Besides Dad hates Derek more. But Isaac's right, I don't like this idea either and I don't _like_ him."

"Isaac will be fine." Derek said.

"Does it have to be _him_?" Stiles whined.

"He knows how to do it. I don't. It would be more dangerous if I tried doing." Derek told them honestly.

"You know Scott doesn't thrust him." Isaac said.

Stiles snorted, "It's the one thing we all can agree on."

"Oh, you sound bitter." Isaac sing-songed.

Stiles started to speak but Derek said, "Do you trust me? Do you trust Stiles?"

"Yeah," Isaac muttered.

"I don't like him." States Stiles.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Nobody likes _him_."

The door to the loft was suddenly shoved open startling only Stiles. Peter Hale strolled into the apartment as if he did it everyday. Which he didn't as he was the only member of the pack staying at the Hale House.

Peter graced them with a charmingly dark smile. "Coming back from the dead left some of my abitlies some what impaired," he looked at Stiles, "You understand what that's like right, Red." Peter aimed the barb at the boy. Things had not gone as he planned with Stiles; he gave the boy a slow once over. It really was too bad, "I have missed your company." Peter stepped back at his nephew's warning growl. Stiles face was blank of emotion. "Right. But my hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying what ever it is that you feel to my face."

"We. Don't. Like. You." Stiles said in a slow deadpan.

"Ah, Stiles, that not the impression I got when you were crawling into my lap a few weeks ago." Peter said smirking.

"Stiles!" Isaac exclaimed shocked. He had known Stiles was texting Peter but he had thought it was about supernatural stuff not…Isaac shuddered. Derek's face, Isaac noticed was carefully blank.

"You don't look to surprised, Nephew." Peter mocked.

"He was covered in your scent, Peter." Derek said glancing at Stiles seeing the uncomfortable look on his face. "It's not like you were trying to hide it." Derek didn't know what was or had been going on with Stiles and Peter but Derek know this, whatever it was had not gone far, Peter's scent barely clung to Stiles clothes and that was only if he had seen Peter. Some times it was stronger, but more often than not it was what told Derek one thing Stiles and Peter might have kissed, maybe even made out but "You haven't it won the _prize_ yet, Uncle."

Stiles head snapped up, he looked at Derek with wide eyes. Peter rumbled unhappily at the fact that Stiles was unclaimed by a wolf.

"Now shut up, Peter," Derek snapped, "and help us."

Peter gave them a grin as he stepped towards Isaac.

888

"You know," Stiles said after Derek had threatened Peter into leaving since he wouldn't stop flirting with Stiles. "For some one who said he only saw vague shapes and images. Peter was sure Deucalion is going to kill Erica and Boyd by tonight. Real question is do we trust what he said or not," he pulled out his cell phone.

Derek sighed, "I don't think we have a lot of choice," he turned to Isaac, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Isaac muttered rubbing his neck, "that hurt though."

"You're a werewolf, you'll heal." Stiles said absently as he read a text from Scott ask where he and Isaac were, "Come on, Isaac, if we hurry we can still make English."

"Do I have to go?" Isaac whined.

"Do you want Melissa to get in trouble with child services because you aren't going to school? Their going to wonder as it is about being out so late without Melissa knowing about it." Stiles informed Isaac.

Isaac just shook his head.

"Then you have to go…" Stiles sighed putting his phone, "_we_ have to go."

"Yeah," Isaac drawled, "how is being under house arrest working out for you?"

The snarl Stiles gave Isaac almost impressed Derek.


	11. Chapter 11

Alpha 11

A few hours later when school let out, Stiles found himself in a classroom with Derek, Allison, Scott and Lydia. Scott and Derek were arguing about the bruises on the girl's arms and what they meant.

"You think," Derek, said incredulous, "that the _deer _gave them to the girls on _purpose?"_

"Yes!" Scott said nodding, eager and puppy like, "I think the Alphas sent that deer."

Which was just stupid Stiles thought and by look on Derek's face he though the same. But someone had to ask, "Hey, Derek," he drawled, "Can Alphas control wildlife?"

"No."

Stiles pointed at Derek, "There you go, Scott, you're theory has been busted."

"But the pattern…"

"Pareidolia!" Lydia said suddenly causing everyone to look at her. "Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apopheria."

While that was interesting to know it was ultimately useless to them. Scott sighed, "We are just trying to help."

"I know," Derek said nodding, "But find something real. We are running out of time."

"You don't know that!"

"Actually, Scotty we do." When Stiles shifted uncomfortablely, Lydia's eyes narrowed on him.

"Oh, Stiles, you didn't!" Lydia groaned.

"What!" Stiles exclaimed, "We needed help and he…helped."

Lydia rounded on Derek, "And you! What were you thinking! You told us not to let Peter be alone with Stiles! I have spent the last few weeks keeping that…that, ugh!" Derek looked taken back by the red head; "You practically gift wrapped Stiles and hand him to Peter Hale!"

"What?" Scott asked.

"It's not like that, Lydia." Stiles tried to defend himself.

Lydia scoffs at him, "I'm sorry? But who found who with Peter's tongue down this throat and hand almost in your pants!"

Stiles looked away shamefaced, "It was payment," he muttered.

Lydia throws her hand up, "I _know_ that, Stiles."

"Payment?" Derek asked looking outraged. Though on whose behalf, no one could say, "Payment for what?"

"Stiles revenge spree." Lydia said, harshly.

Stiles, sighed, "All Peter did was give me some pointers. Helped me scare Adam and look for Clarissa. Now that the bitch as shown back up in town I won't need his help."

Derek gave Stiles a hard look. If anyone understood the need for revenge it was Derek. "Boyd and Erica come first, Stiles."

Stiles blinked not understanding, "I would never put them in danger because of that."

"Wouldn't you? If it came to saving them or ripping out Clarissa's throat. Which would you choose?"

"Erica and Boyd."

Derek frowned, there had been no change in Stiles heartbeat or breathing but…"The sad thing is? You actually believe that." Then Derek walked out of the classroom.

It was silent for a moment then Allison said, "Well no one has died or been maimed. I think that qualifies as a good talk with our Alpha."

"Let's keep I that way," Stiles muttered.

888

Lydia and Allison left to go to the school library as the boys headed to the locker room, so Scott could change for practice. They then went out to the field. Stiles was sprawled out on the third tier of the bleachers.

"So, what would a pack of Alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" Scott asked throwing a lacrosse ball in the air and catching with his stick.

Stiles shook his head," I'm not sure it's them they want." Stiles never told the pack about Carlos Jensen giving him Deucalion's name or that it was Deucalion that got Clarissa Harker to kill Stiles.

A whistle blew making both Stiles and Scott jump, as Coach Finstock yelled, "Alright you slugs! Get a move on. Stilinski!" Finstock turned pointing at him, "What are you doing?"

"Uh, warming the bleachers?"

"Why?" Coached asked confused, he pointed to the bench, "That is place you warm!"

Stiles nodded, "And if I was still on the team I would be sitting there."

"What are you talking about? Of course you're on the team!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, Coach, I 'm really not. I told you days ago I quit."

Finstock growled, "Greenburg tells me that everyday! And he's still on he team!"

"Ms. Morell thought it best I don't play for awhile. You remember when I got lost in the woods?" Stiles asked him.

Finstock nodded.

"Well I'm still suffering trauma from that."

"But you're one of my best players!"

"Really?" Stiles said sitting up, looking pleased.

"No one can take a body check like you do. Lord knows those idiots need all the practice they can get giving them."

"Right," Stiles deflated, glaring at Scott's grin, then perked back up when he saw his dad coming towards the field. "I gotta…" Stiles pointed to this dad. Finstock sighed and nodded, pushing Scott on to the field, yelling at the rest of the team.

Once John got to Stiles he said, "We're still looking for Heather, Stiles. I really need to talk to Isaac. I hope it's just a case of poor decisions made while drunk."

Before Stiles could say anything, Isaac came up to them, "Melissa said you need to speak to me. I was going to come to the Sheriff's station after school but is now, okay?"

John nods, "Now is fine," he lead Isaac way. Stiles sighed and flopped back down onto the bleachers.


	12. Chapter 12

Alpha 12

"Legacy?" Raven asked, the silk of her kimono, made a swishing noise as she moved. Stiles blinked, he was sitting on the counter in Deaton's examination room. Stiles and the wolves had been waiting for the vet to arrive. "It is time for a lesson."

"_Lesson?" The Reds had been teaching him how to use his powers, for the last few months, though mostly he saw Raven, and some times the two he had named Scarlet and Golden. But mostly Raven…_

_She nodded, "You need to know about Alpha werewolves, yes? You know only a bite from an Alpha can change a human into a werewolf. Though there are legends that a beta or an omega can…but that is very rare. Wounds from an alpha take longer to heal even for a human."_

_Stiles remembered what Derek had told him and Scott after Peter had wounded Derek so badly that they had thought he was dead._

"_Alphas can share memories with their claws," Raven turned and ran a finger along the back of her own neck, "here. Next to the spine," she turned back to face Stiles, "but it's very dangerous. One slip and the beta or human can be paralyzed." _

"_Can Alphas take or change memories?" Stiles asked._

_Raven nodded, "Yes."_

"_That doesn't sound good."_

"_An Alpha would normally use that ability to teach or to help a beta through a trauma they have suffered. It doesn't always work, the mind is a tricky thing to play with."_

"_So Derek could have gotten Isaac's memories back?"_

"_Yes, if he had been taught how." Raven said, "But since he wasn't your wolf made a wise choice not to try doing it. He could have damaged Isaac's mind."_

"_Derek's not my wolf," Stiles muttered ignoring Raven's smug smirk._

"_All is not lost, Legacy. There are other ways, older ways in which the beta's memories can be returned. Trust the Druid but not the Embassary."_

_And that was beyond vague, Stiles thought, as he heard a mournful howl I the distance, and a firefly glowed as it flew past. He wondered what an Embassary was? "Some one told me that my power has limitations. Why have you not taught me them?"_

"_Because Stiles your powers work on Belief and Imagination. If you were __**told**__ what you __**couldn't**__ do, would you test yourself to see what you __**can**__**do**__? There are ways to circumvent those limits…"_

_Stiles started to ask-_

"_No, Stiles." Raven said flatly, "Being what we are…__**Witchborn. **__We walk a fine line between the natural world and supernatural world in a way many consider __**unnatural**__."_

"_Aren't we?" Stiles asked shakily, "We have to come back from the dead to be awakened to our power. Powers some could liken to a God's—"_

"_We are not gods, Stiles."_

"_But if I can believe hard enough, imagine long enough, I could bring back my mother or Derek's whole family!"_

"_No!" Raven snarled harshly, "Would you disturb their rest for selfish reasons? People die, Legacy. That is a simple fact of life. That is the universe's greatest irony, we never get out of life, alive. And yes, sometimes we do come back from death. It is actually easy to do if you know how, or are favored by the Gods. It is not for you to decide." Raven takes a deep breath, "But there are times when a person stands at a crossroads if you will, waiting…"_

"_For what?"_

"_A chance. For someone to help them cross over to their paradise or hell, or to help hem come back to the world of the living."_

"_So, Rule One: No bringing people back from the dead?" Stiles asked._

_Raven nodded, a sly smile sneaking a cross her mouth as she said, "You wouldn't want to bring about the Zombie Apocalypse, would you?"_

"_That's not a thing, right? Zombies?" Stiles asked frowning, "Is it?" his voice raising in panic, "That can't…Raven!"_

"_Wake up, Stiles…"_

**Stiles?**

Stiles?

Stiles jerked hard, flailing to the left as he almost falls off the counter, looking around he saw, Scott, Isaac, Derek and Dr, Deaton staring at him. "Sorry, must have dozed off. What did I miss?"

"Dude," Scott said giving Stiles a concerned look, "You weren't asleep."

Stiles frowned at that. Of course he had been asleep. The Reds only came to him when he was asleep. Well, there was the time in the woods…but that didn't count. Stiles shook his head, and listen carefully as Deaton explained he was basically going to have them drown Isaac in a tub of ice water.

_How would that even work?_ Stiles wondered, cause magic was cool and all but he didn't want to kill the puppy. And really did they even need to do that when all Deaton was going to do was hypnotize Isaac?

888

Well, it turned out the missing betas were still in town. And the girls' bruises were a logo for a bank that had closed down after it had been robbed a couple years ago. Some one had been trying to clue them in when they used that deer. There was also an unknown third party in the bank vault with Erica and Boyd, according to Isaac.

As per usual Derek just wanted to storm in and get them. Scott had told him he needed a plan.

"…Break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?" Derek muttered, then turned to Stiles with a hopeful look. Stiles blinked wide-eyed, when Scott and Isaac look at him the same way.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Stiles exclaimed, he saw Deaton's faint smile and knew he would get no help there. "You want me to plan what's basically a bank heist…" he trails off with a thoughtful look, "Maybe I won't have too…" he kicked his feet on the cabinet under the counter he was sitting on, "If I remember right. That bank closed after the robbery…I'll look it up."

"How long will that that?" Derek growled.

"It's the internet, Derek," Stiles said rolling his eyes, "Minutes."

"Sorry if I don't think Ancient Egypt will be much help." Derek said ignoring Deaton's muffled laugh. At the boys exclaim of "What?"

Derek sighed explaining simply, "The Internet worships sex...and kittens."

What could you say to that? All three boys had lost many an hour to porn or…cute cat videos.


	13. Chapter 13

Alpha 13

"…and that's how you break into a bank vault." Stiles said flipping through an official looking file. The afternoon of the full moon night, found Stiles once again at Derek's loft. Stiles along with Scott and Derek stood around a table looking at blue prints of a building.

Peter lounged on the couch, shooting flirty looks at Stiles through half closed eyes, when he thought Derek wasn't looking. Lydia was standing by the windows as far from Peter as she could get. Allison would have been there but she had something to do for her dad, at least that was what she told Lydia.

"Is that a _police _file?" Asked Scott.

Stiles sputtered and denied and finally, "It's…a copy of a police file."

Scott blinked," Is that suppose to be better?"

Stiles shrugged, "Smarter than taking the actual file."

Scott just shook his head at that, "So, that shaft in the wall you were talking about, can we fit in there?"

"Yes," Lydia answered for Stiles, "But it will be a tight fit. Also? The walls are stone and they were patched after the robbery." She turned to Stiles, "Do you think we will need a drill? I'm thinking one with a diamond bit…"

"Forget the drill. I can punch through the wall." Derek said flatly as he leaned on an exposed steal girder.

Scott perked up, "You can do that?" Frowning he muttered, "Can I do that?"

Lydia gave Derek a disbelieving look, "You will have like three inches of space to gather enough force to—" She broke off when Derek turned and put his fist through the exposed steal girders he had been leading against. With wide eyes and a quick nod, Lydia said, "He can do it."

"Ya think?" Stiles asked rolling his eyes.

"I'll get through the wall," Derek said pulling his fist back through the girders, "Who's going to follow me?"

Peter straighten up on the couch, "Don't look at me, Nephew. I'm not up to fighting form yet. And with Isaac out of commission," Isaac was in no shape to be fighting after the ice bath he took at Deaton's, "the odds are not in our favor."

"So, I'm just supposed to let them die!" Derek demanded to know. His uncle had been less than helpful and if the man's eyes stayed to Stiles ass _just_ _one_ _more_ _time_…

Peter sighed, sometimes his nephew…."Do I have to remind you what we are up against? Alphas! Killers, all of them, Erica and Boyd are sweet kids they'll be missed."

"I'm going to set you on fire again!" Stiles snarled, eyes turning black with rage.

Peter smirked, "And here I thought we had become such good friends, Red."

"How many Moldova Cocktails, do you want me to make." Lydia asked Stiles, then looked at Peter," Cause I'll hand them to you." She was still a bit bitter about being used by Peter so he could come back from death. Peter just glared at the girl before returning his attention back to Stiles.

"Instead of useless threats against me. Why don't you do something, Stiles. You are the one with the power of Imagination and Belief behind you."

"Taking me into a combat—" Stiles started to say but was cut off by Scott saying, "You were willing to use your power for your petty revenge but to help your friends? That's so selfish, Stiles. Do you get that?'

Derek tensed from the moment Scott began to speak. How stupid was this boy, really? He watched Scott through narrowed eyes. Lydia slowly backed up until she was pressed against the windows and Peter looked like he wanted to dive behind the couch. Stiles eyes became even blacker it seemed or maybe it was the expression on his face that made them look that way.

"I got it," Stiles said softly, "And Scott? If someone gets hurt or dies because of something I can't do or if I can't control my power…I will make that dream I gave you a **reality**!" Scott turned pale as Stiles hissed his voice resonating dark and powerfully, "I will **rip **the wolf **out of from your soul!** Leaving nothing but the whining, asthmatic, pathetic _human_ teenager you were behind. **Do you get me, Scott?"**

Shakily Scott nodded as he whispered, "I got you."

"Well, I'm glad that's all cleared up." Lydia said pushing away from the windows, "There's just one thing bothering me?"

"What's that?" Derek asked.

"Who else is in that vault with Erica and Boyd."

888

"Do you think they are even looking for us, anymore?" Erica whispered to Boyd as she cuddled next to him. She had been so hopeful in the beginning, so sure their pack would find them. Now though… Finding out Decualion was more than willing to sacrifice one of his own Alphas just so that red haired bitch that killed Stiles could…

A snort came from the shadows of the vault; "If they were looking don't you think they would have found you by now?"

Erica growled, when she got out of here one of the first things she was going to do was rip the person who spoke throat out. Complaining was all she has done. Ever since she found out Derek was the Hale Alpha. "No one asked you, Cora!"

"Stop it!" Boyd said softly, "Fighting with each other won't help. It will only weaken us."

Erica sighed laying her head on Boyd's shoulder, "All I ever wanted was to be strong."

888

Allison slowly made her way through the bank. She kind of felt bad for lying to Lydia but she had to do this. She had to bring proof that Erica and Boyd were here. So maybe, just maybe Derek would see that she could be trusted. Allison knew that Derek was distrustful of her. And she understood why. With the history of their families but she need him to know she was pack on her own merits and not because she is…was…Scott's girlfriend. Allison turned down a hall and almost bumped into… "_Miss. Morell?"_

The French teacher grabbed Allison by the arm and dragged her down the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Allison asked.

"A better question would be 'what are you doing here'. But I don't have time for your answer. You have about twenty seconds to get hidden." Morell told her as they stopped in front of a storage closet.

"Hidden why?"

Morell didn't answer her but said, "Get in there and lock the door behind you. Only come out when you hear the fighting start."

"What fighting?" Allison asked, "Who will be fighting?"

"The wolves of course. Who else? Now go!" Morell hissed, walking away from her. Morell stopped at the end of the hall to make sure Allison did go into the closet.

888

"What?" Peter asked, as the red haired Banshee stared at him. Both he and Lydia had stayed at the loft when the others left.

"What? What?"

Peter sighed, rolling his eyes and stretching out his arms over his head from his place on the couch. "You want to know something. What is it?"

"Your…flirtation with Stiles. It's different that what you did with me. Why?"

"Are you jealous, pet?"

"No," Lydia scoffs at him. But then asked, "Why a bank vault? And why wait for the full moon? Too kill them?"

Peter shrugged, "Maybe Deucalion wanted to be poetic? He is the type."

"No, he's had a couple of full moons to be poetic…"Lydia frowned, as she asked suddenly, "What are the walls made of?"

"Wood or brick."

"No, no! The vault walls!" Lydia exclaimed, "The Alphas choose that place for a reason!"

Peter jumped up from the couch and went over to the table with the files and building plans still on it. Quickly he flipped through the files and looked at Stiles notes as he muttered, "Type of stone." Lydia came over to the table. He looked up at her, "Hecatolite."

"What is that? Is that bad?"

"No, it's dangerous! Get them on the phone!" When Lydia does nothing, "Now!" he shouted urgently at her.

Lydia jumped, "Okay!" she said as she pulled out her phone, "But why?"

"Because Boyd and Erica aren't going to kill each other. They're going to kill Derek and Scott."

Lydia eyes widened, "And Stiles!"

Peter blinked as if just remembering, "And Stiles too."


End file.
